When Inuyasha came
by animebabe246
Summary: Kagome is an average girl with an average life. Her best freind's name is Sango and she's very content with things. What happens when Inuyasha comes along?


ch:1 the bet by animebabe426 *BEEP BEEP BEEP* Kagome hit her alarm clock and threw it across the room. "Oh great, time for school already" Kagome sarcastically said in monotone. Her voice suddenly slightly perked up, "Lets see what I have to wear uhm...... Well ether I black shirt with red letters saying California and blue jeans or a blue tank top and jean shorts. Choices, choices" said Kagome, "I think I will go with the blue tank top and jean shorts. Oh no im late for school Sango is going to kill me."  
  
"Hi Kagome want some breakfast honey?" Kagome mother asked.  
  
"NO mom Im already late for school." Kagome said as she ran as fast as she possibly could to catch the bus  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Sango yelled angrily.  
  
"Sorry Im late I couldn't decide what to wear." said Kagome.  
  
"You are so lucky Kagome you almost missed the bus." Sango said right as the bus pulled up to the stop.  
  
"I know but it's not my fault I blame the clothes."  
  
"Ok Kagome but did u at least get your lunch?"  
  
"Oops?" Kagome said not making eye contact with her best friend, "I forgot it at home."  
  
"Well u can have some of my lunch, you forget yours almost every day so I always pack extra for you." said Sango. "Come on were here you don't want to be late for school do you Kagome?"  
  
"NO I don't so get off my case every day you act more like my mom then my friend."  
  
"Well that's because I have to you act like my little sister. Lets make a bet I have to be you always on time and all that stuff and u you have to be me." said Kagome.  
  
"Wait, and if one of us lose the bet?" Sango asked  
  
"If one of us loses the bet they get to hook them up on a blind date."  
  
"Fine then, it's a deal."  
  
"I'll meet you in class Sango I have to get my books from my locker."  
  
"OK! See you in class Kagome!"  
  
"Stupid locker open!" Kagome yelled hitting her locker numerous times out of frustration. "UGH!!! I swear this locker hates me!" Kagome yelled starting to pund her head on the locker now.  
  
"Let me try," a guy with black hair and really long nails said before opening the locker with ease.  
  
"Okay, how did u you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Im strong your weak" he said plainly.  
  
"Well at least Im not a self cindered jerk like you Kagome said back.  
  
"You know what Im not a jerk I was just trying to help."  
  
"Ya, right sure. You are you just wanted to show off!" The principal walked by to see two students yelling in the hallway at each other over who knows what. "What is the meaning of you two? Shouldn't you be in class?" the principal asked. "I want you two down in my office NOW."  
  
~*~In Principal's office~*~  
  
"Now look what you did" Kagome growled at Inuyasha. "Me? It was all your fault! What's your name any way?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome, and yours is?" *hand gesture*  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
~lunch time~ "Kagome where were you? I waited for you but you never came. Oh some mean guy got me in trouble I think his name was Inuyasha."  
  
"Well I can't walk you home today I have violin lessons ok so call me when you get home ok Kagome?" "Sure Sango." ~after school~ "Oh crap I missed the bus." Kagome said to herself. "Oh well guess I have to walk home its only 20 minutes away."  
  
"Hey who is that talking over there? Oh just great, its Inuyasha and his perverted friend Miroku. Damn they walk fast they're gonna to catch up to me soon." Kagome said to herself right as Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Miroku greeted Kagome.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Kagome greeted back.  
  
"You know her Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, "Yeah she's in my science class. Don't you take the bus?" Miroku asked  
  
"Missed it." 'You know now that I get a good look at Inuyasha he's kind of cute' thought Kagome, 'wait a minute, what am I thinking?!'  
  
"Blah blah blah," Miroku goes on and on while no one was paying any attention to what he was saying.  
  
'She's pretty cute I wonder if she's going out with anyone, Wait what an I thinking she called me a jerk!' Inuyasha thought to him self.  
  
"There's my house said Kagome its been...uhm.....a......um... its been fun," said Kagome.  
  
"Bye Kagome I'll call you," said Miroku. "If you call me I will have Sango hurt you." Kagome called back then walked in the house. "I'm home!" Kagome yelled. There was no answer. Well I guess they went out to eat or some thing Kagome thought. Oh my gosh its already 7:00 jeez Miroku talks alot. "Hmm...lets see what I can have for dinner well... there's left over pizza or a sandwich um... what a big choice the least mom could do is leave some money so I could go out to eat. Well I guess pizza. I think I should set it to a minute."  
  
~*~1 minute later~*~  
  
*Beep!* "Oh good its done. Lets see what's on t.v. Oh good my fav. American idol is on. You have got to be kidding its over. Now what?" Kagome asked herself aloud.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
So? What do you think? Good? No? Review! It's the tiny little button in the bottom left corner!  
  
I'd like to thank MoonGoddess2 (she re-typed and posted this for me since I have no clue how (she did the same for my other stories just was too tired to fix the sequel to Jaken's adventure so its not completely right. Oh well. Review now!  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Animebabe426 


End file.
